Brooklyn Heights, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 1543 |population_density_km2 = 342.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 886.8 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 234 |elevation_ft = 768 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 41 |latm = 25 |lats = 2 |latNS = N |longd = 81 |longm = 40 |longs = 20 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 44109, 44131 |area_code = 216 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-09274 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1048555 |website = http://www.brooklynhts.org/ |footnotes = }} Brooklyn Heights is a village in Cuyahoga County, Ohio, United States. The population was 1,543 at the 2010 census. Government Brooklyn Heights employs a standard council-based municipal government, which as of 2014 consisted of the following positions and occupants: * Mayor: Michael S. Procuk * Council (of 5 members): ** John Black, President Pro Tem ** Les Foote ** Nancy Hatgas ** Howard Selig ** Matt Walsh * Clerk/Treasurer: Tim Clymer * Building Commissioner: Sheldon Socoloff * Community Service Director: Thea Guilfoyle * Police Chief: Dan Algeri * Fire Chief: Mike Lasky * Economic Development: Ken Perry * Recreation Director: Joseph Presot * Service Director: Ed Hatgas Geography Brooklyn Heights is located at (41.417153, -81.672203). According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. The southern part of the city is dominated by a heavily wooded valley with a creek running through the middle of it. Otherwise, the remainder of Brooklyn Heights is developed land, consisting primarily of unattached housing. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,543 people, 595 households, and 436 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 624 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 94.6% White, 1.2% African American, 0.6% Native American, 1.7% Asian, 0.4% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.5% of the population. There were 595 households of which 32.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.8% were married couples living together, 13.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 26.7% were non-families. 23.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.06. The median age in the village was 43.6 years. 23.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 20.8% were from 25 to 44; 30.9% were from 45 to 64; and 17.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 47.2% male and 52.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,558 people, 594 households, and 437 families residing in the village. The population density was 878.7 people per square mile (339.9/km²). There were 607 housing units at an average density of 342.3 per square mile (132.4/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 97.30% White, 0.77% African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.71% Asian, 0.51% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.35% of the population. There were 594 households out of which 31.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.3% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.3% were non-families. 23.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.08. In the village the population was spread out with 24.8% under the age of 18, 5.5% from 18 to 24, 26.3% from 25 to 44, 25.2% from 45 to 64, and 18.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 92.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.3 males. The median income for a household in the village was $47,847, and the median income for a family was $62,424. Males had a median income of $50,689 versus $33,182 for females. The per capita income for the village was $27,012. About 1.5% of families and 2.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including none of those under age 18 and 8.7% of those age 65 or over. References External links * The Village Website Category:Villages in Ohio Category:Villages in Cuyahoga County, Ohio